Trapped
by Love my Loony
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock get captured by Team Rocket and thrown into a cavern where Mewtwo resides. Mew two has an unfortunate habit of killing everyone who enters. With Ash and Brock unconscious, it is up to Misty to save the day. What does she have to offer? Oneshot.


**I don't own Pokémon and probably never will. Everything in this is Nintendo's except for the plot (that's mine).**

Misty pushed herself painfully to her feet, and looked around the cavern Team Rocket her thrown them in. Ash and Brock were out cold. "Ha!" jeered Jessica. "This is the cavern of MewTwo!" You'll never leave this place, alive or dead!" And with that, she slammed the boulder into the mouth of the cave.

Looking around, she saw Pokémon emerging from the far shadows. Leading them all was a seven-foot-tall MewTwo. "Please don't kill us." She whispered. MewTwo looked at her emotionlessly. "I have some conditions." He said finally. "Anything." She cried out in relief. That was when she noticed that MewTwo had an erection. "Never!" she cried out in disgust, then remembered their predicament. "I'm not going to lose my virginity to a Pokémon." She said softly. MewTwo did not move. "Please." She whispered, withdrawing into herself. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Please." The tears dried up as she stared at MewTwo's implacable face. "One day. 12 hours of pleasure." He said slowly. "Is that really so much for your life?" She stared at his cock, 20 cm at the least and half as much around. "My mouth won't even fit around that." She said. "How do expect me to give you a blowjob?" she asked. MewTwo smirked. "We seem to have a misunderstanding." He said smugly. "I want the whole package." As she looked at his penis, a sudden longing came into her and her pussy grew wet. "All right." She said.

She knelt in front of MewTwo and began rubbing his cock, which was when she realized that it had only been half erect before. It slowly swelled until his cock was longer than her arm. "Remember." Said MewTwo. "Anything les than the best and you stay here." Misty locked her hands around his cock and began to stroke it. She slid the foreskin back and rubbed the soft flesh with her thumb. She slowly picked up her pace until MewTwo moaned with every move. Just when she thought her arms would drop off, MewTwo groaned and thrust forward and came all over her. Cum dripped from her DD cup boobs and from her face and onto her stomach.

Misty spat onto her breasts and slid his erection between them. She slid her boobs up and down the length of his cock. MewTwo grabbed her ass and began groping her so that with every grope her whole body shook. She squeezed her tits tightly and milk squirted out onto MewTwo's body. He came again this time on her face, plastering her hair to her neck and breasts with white cum. MewTwo pulled her down in front of him and thrust his cock into her face. She opened her moth and licked his dick head, using her tongue to wrap around the flesh. MewTwo shuddered and thrust forward, grabbing the back of her head. Misty forced herself to suck deeper and deeper, ignoring her gag reflexes. She felt it go down her throat and felt grateful for the angle, allowing her to take it deeper and deeper in. When she finally felt it stop, she was surprised to find herself halfway down. She slid back up and bagn again stroking with her hands the parts she could not reach. MewTwo was cumming sooner and sooner every time, she noticed. His fat cock forced her jaws wide open, and drool dripped onto her pussy and breasts. She moaned in pleasure. She unconsciously spread her legs and picked up her pace. A Tentacruel came up behind her and began tentacle-fucking her. His slender tentacles didn't break her virginity but the pleasure she felt was beyond anything she had felt before. She was mewling with every thrust from either of the ends. Tentacruel's tentacles squeezed and massaged her boobs. Suddenly, MewTwo thrust in deep and shuddered. Warm cum filled her mouth, which she quickly swallowed. The thought occurred to her that this sex with Pokémon was unnatural and she should not be enjoying something she had till recently reviled, but she quickly banished it.

Misty stuck her ass high in the air in front of MewTwo and began to suck a Hypno's cock. MewTwo just tickled her pussy lips with the tip of his cock. Her cunt was dripping with arousal. MewTwo gave it a long laborious lick, smirking when he saw her whine and thrust backwards. The Hypno pulled out of her mouth and came all over her. The sight of her, naked, aroused and covered in cum, made him even more lustful. "You want fuck, little whore?" he whispered near her ear. "You slutty bitch, you want me to ram you from behind until your pussy bleeds and you can't scream my name anymore?" She whimpered and thrust backwards, but MewTwo's firm grip didn't allow her room for any movement. "Yes, yes, I want fuck." She moaned. "Beg for it." He whispered. Misty moaned as he barely parted her pussy lips with his cock. "Yes, I'm a slut, I'm a whore, I'm a bitch, I would give money to be raped by a Pokémon, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!" she cried, thrusting backwards with all her might. MewTwo leaned in closer. "Better." He said. "But not good enough." She shivereed in arousal. "Please, master." She moaned. "Fuck me, make your bitch cum until she has nothing left, make your slave scream until her voice is hoarse. I'm your slut, I'm your whore, I'll do anything you want, please, master, fuck me until my cunt bleeds." She moaned. MewTwo drew back and suddenly slammed his giant dick into her pussy, and she screamed. "FUUUUUCCCK!" she cried. He pounded her pussy with amazing with amazing speed as she screamed with every thrust and whined with every draw. Blood and cum poured out of her in equal amounts as her virginity was broken with the biggest, most ruthless, uncaring cock existing. Her eyes glazed over and she shook with every pound, Drool fell from her lips as she entered what seemed to be one giant organism. "SEED MEEEE!" she cried. Finally, just when Misty thought he would ram right through her womb, he thrust in deeper than he had before, burying his cock to the hilt and nearly tore her womb in two. He came inside her, and the only reason it did not pour out of her pussy like a waterfall was because his cock had left no space for anything. MewTwo pulled out of her and inspected her bleeding, cum-splattered body. "Hmm…" he said thoughtfully. "One more round, I think, my little busty bitch." He pucked her up by the hair and breats and slammed his cock into her ass. Blood poured from her overstretched asshole, and she screamed out loud. "FUUUCCCK, yes, yes, deeper, deeper, DEEPER, FUCKKKK!" she shrieked. Cum poured out of her ass and she moaned happily as she lay in a pool of blood and cum, her nipples standing erect and her pussy wet with excitement. The Pokémon disappeared into the darkness.

She raised her head to see Ash awake and wanking himself off. His cum splattered onto her as well. Evidently, he had seen the whole thing from beginning to end. "Misty… your clothes…" She looked around for them and found them in shreds near one of the walls. She smirked at him and swayed her hips seductively, her breasts jiggling with every move. "Well," she said as she lowered herself onto his cock, and he moaned in pleasure. "We'll have to make do without them, won't we?" Ash picked her up and pile drove her as she moaned and dribbled, squeezing her tits all the time. Ash pulled out of her and came onto her tits. "You're a sub, aren't you?" he said. "A pretty little big-boobed open-pussied whore who would spread her legs for a dildo. When we get back to Viridian, I'm going to take off all your clothes and give you a gold collar. I'll attach the other end to my wrist and watch you as you fuck yourself bleeding and senseless hone I don't fuck you every hour. And then I'll send you all across the town on your hands and knees to be fucked by every man and Pokémon in town." Misty moaned and masturbated, sticking one hand into her cunt and playing with her breast with the other. "Then I'll send you to every girl's home to fuck them," he continued. "And to take off their panties with your mouth and bring them to me. And I'll take them and use them to tie you up and fuck you senseless until your pussy can't live without my cock. Then I'll earn money by selling you as a whore in the city who will take on any male, female or Pokémon." Misty thrust deeper and deeper with every stroke till she went in until the wrist. "Yes, yes." She panted. "I'm a whore, I'm a slut, I'm a filthy little bitch." "And then I'll send you to the barn and set you on the milking machine and milk you until your giant sacks run dry. I'll use as a cow and sell your milk to every person in town." He continued. "And I'll convert your gym into a whorehouse where people have to pay and have the option of fucking your moaning mouth, your juicy tits, your tight pussy, your sweet little asshole or all of them." He leaned in close. "And then I'll make every person in your gym fill the pools with their milk instead of water. And they'll crawl on their stomachs and fucking bouncy tits and beg me for the privilege of licking my cock. And I'll let anyone who can make you cum lick it, so I have plenty of people blowing it all the time." Misty came explosively, moaning "Yes, yes."

They emerged out of the cave a week later, naked, cum-splattered and aroused, Ash carrying a still unconscious Brock while Misty crawled at his feet and licked his heels at periodic intervals. Misty looked back one last time, to see MewTwo looking back at her. She bowed and said so that only he could hear her, "Master." He inclined his head, glanced meaningfully at her belly, and disappeared. By this time, Ash had noticed that Misty had stopped. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I just met MewTwo again." She said calmly. Ash raised his eyebrows. "And?" he asked. "He told me I've got his child in me." She said just as casually. Ash let his erection part her pussy lips. "Well." Said Ash. "Better give you a human baby to even things out."

Misty lay on a bed, her fists clenched tightly. She was wearing nothing but a gold collar, on which was a chain, the other end of which was wound around Ash's wrist. In the months they had come out, Brock had been diagnosed with tetanus and died. But she was not thinking about him. Beads of sweat slid down her face as she labored to give birth. Finally, a baby came out. "Congratulations, Misty! You have a beautiful baby girl!" exclaimed the nurse. Misty just shook her head. "There's another one." She muttered. Just then, a pure white baby slightly too large to be human came out. His eyes were normal and green like Misty's, but his pupils were vertical slits, like those of a cat. He gazed at everyone intelligently. Misty relaxed slowly. "Master." She breathed.


End file.
